The Dark Ben, Part 3
The Dark Ben, Part 3 is a SPECIAL fanon episode of Ben 10.5 by The Knight of All Knights, The Son of Rigon, the Black Knight himself... Sci100. The Episode is the conclusion to The Dark Ben story arc, created by Sci. Plot (Morgan Freeman): So now you know how I became the moon. Cool. Now find out how the story ends. (Man): Now Ben... kill the Old Man. (Gwen, coming back): You! (Man): Ah Gwen... you too will die at the boy's hand. (Max): Ben, you don't have to do this. (Frankenstrike): Yes I Do! The future is at stake. We can't win. (Gwen): The Guy is messing with you Ben! Don't fall for his lies! (Man): Don't listen to them. I'm right. Kill them, and the future is saved. Kill them, and the Darkness will not prevail. (Max): Ben... you can decide if the future is good or bad. Its up to you! Nothing is set in stone! You decide if Evil wins. If you believe in him, then you will let evil win, and you will let the bad future you've seen occur. Its up to you! (Frankenstrike): Up... to...me? (Man): KILL THEM! Frankenstrike becomes Ben again, and Ben faces the Man. '' (Ben): No. (Man): You dare choose their side! (Gwen): Ben, there's something else! This isn't real! (Man): Shut up! (Max): You're stuck in your mind, he's not a man, he's ... (Man): SHUT UP! ''The Man grows larger, transforming into a giant bat/goblin monster. '' (Monster): YOU HAVE NO POWER HERE. (Ben): What are you? (Gwen): Ben, don't you remember? He's an Ancient Demon! A Demon freed by an Earthquake that we were fighting. We stopped him, but he entered your mind! Its all a trap for him to win! Fight him! (Monster): YOU THINK YOU CAN STOP THIS. HIS FATE IS DECIDED. THE FUTURE WILL END HORRIBLY. KILL THEM! (Ben): No! I choose my own fate. ''Ben hits the Omnitrix, transforming into Way Big. '' (Way Big): Time to end this! ''Way Big grabs the Monster and throws him to Devil's Tower, as all of a sudden everything fades to black. After a few seconds, he opens his eyes to see Max. '' (Max): Ben. You okay? (Ben): I'm fine, Grandpa. Was that really you guys? (Gwen): Yeah, I found a spell to send our minds into yours, to help you fight against the demon. And yes, he's gone now. We sent him away. (Ben): Thanks. (Max): Well that's good. We can head to um... where were we heading to again, Gwen? (Gwen): Wherever the Universe takes us, I guess. (Max): Alright kids, let's go. ''Max, Gwen, and Ben get up and walk towards the Rust Bucket, before Max drives away, victory achieved. Except one thing... (Morgan Freeman): Um hello?! I'm still the Moon! HELLO!!!?? ... End Characters Heroes *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson Villians *Ben Tennyson (wait, what? :O) *The Man Aliens *Frankenstrike *Way Big Category:Ben 10.5 Category:Ben 10.5 Fan Episodes Category:User:Sci100